


red lipstick smudged

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, Makeup, Youngho wearing lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: "And you always want to be pretty, right? Always want to be everyone's favorite pretty princess," a low growl left his mouth."I want to mess you up even more, I want to see that lipstick everywhere on your skin."





	red lipstick smudged

**Author's Note:**

> Back with something that didn't took long and that I finished at 1AM. 
> 
> Hope you will like it!

Youngho always thought he had pretty lips. To be fair, he was pretty in general but it seemed like everyone had a thing for his plump rosy lips. Some said he looked like a cat, some even said he had the perfect blowjob lips to which Youngho always answered with a _ "fuck off". _

But the thing is, Youngho loved the attention people had for his cat like lips. He loved hearing about how cute they looked. His makeup artist even suggested for him to maybe try a full coat of colored lipstick instead of the usual nudish gradient they always made him wear. It was stuck in his mind ever since.

That’s why he was here, at his local grocery store in the makeup aisle, in front of hundreds and hundreds of different coloured lipsticks. He could have gone to a beauty store but the thought of the people working there asking him tons of questions or even recognising him was nerve-wracking.

He is nervous, he fidgets, he can’t stop biting the skin around his nails like it’s going to calm him down. He’s been standing there for ten minutes already and the longer he stayed there, the longer he was feeling his cheeks burning from embarrassment. He shakily took a deep red lipstick tester and tried it on the back of his hand, the colour was nice, not too bright and definitely worth buying it, Youngho put back the tester and took the same coloured lipstick that was sealed from the shelf, quickly putting it in his cart before making his way to checkout his items.

♡

Weeks went by and Youngho still haven’t touched the lipstick who was lost somewhere in his messy bag. When he first bought it he was kind of scared to use it not because _ "makeup is for girls", _ but because he was getting a little too excited at the idea of wearing something so provocative and sexy at the same time. He just waited for the right moment to test it but with all the crazy things that was happening in his busy life, he quickly forgot about the existence of the lipstick, but that didn't really last long.

Youngho was laying on his bed, lazily scrolling through his phone. It was their day off and all Youngho wanted to do was absolutely nothing. He was too caught up in his phone that he didn’t heard the door open and Mark entering the room.

"Hyung can I use your perfume? You know the one I like?" he stood there, hand still on the door handle before closing the door.

"Sure, it’s in my bag," Youngho smiled at the younger who made his way to Youngho’s black bag that was carelessly thrown on a chair.

That is when realisation hit him. _ The lipstick was still in his bag. _

Now, Youngho is not someone who hides things to his friends, but he didn't really want them to find an untouched tube of deep red lipstick.

"Wait! Let m-" he quickly stood up. _ Too late _. To Youngho’s horror, Mark was holding the tube of lipstick in his hand, incomprehension clear on his face.

"Why do you have lipstick in your bag? Do you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you t-"

"No! I don't have a girlfriend, it's..for me," he cuts him off. Mark looked at him, eyes wide, and Youngho couldn't help but coo internally, the younger really looked like a lost puppy.

"For.._ you _? Lipstick?" Mark sat down on the floor, Youngho still on the bed, playing nervously with the hem of his t-shirt. "Yeah, the makeup artist told me I would look pretty and I kind of always wanted to try but uh..I haven't yet,"

For a couple seconds, they both stared down at the lipstick, still in the younger’s hand, in silence. Mark breaks the moment, shooting Youngho a mischievous grin. "Well, let's try now!" Youngho’s looked at him like he grew a second head, cheeks starting to burn both from embarrassment and excitement.

"N-now? Okay, I guess we can," Mark stood up not without shooting Youngho his signature toothy smile before sitting down beside Youngho.

He uncap the tube and twists the lipstick, Youngho look at him shyly before parting his lips, Mark begin by making a stripe across his plump bottom lip, Youngho immediately freeze, breathing a little faster, gaze darting everywhere in the room. He threw a quick glance at him before looking back at the ceiling. Mark was so concentrated on what he was doing, brows furrowed and the tip of his tongue peeking out. Youngho's body was starting to shake a little, hands gripping the hem of his shirt when Mark put his hand under his chin, holding his head up so he could apply the lipstick better.

The air around them becomes heavy, Mark carefully applies the creamy color, following the line of his cupid's bow, "Here," Mark murmured, putting the cap back on the lipstick and back up to look at his "art". The older blinked a few time, smacking his lips together carefully. It was a weird sensation, something he definitely wasn't used to but it was surprisingly pleasant. The creamy texture was heavy but not too much, it was different from what the makeup artists made him wear and he liked it. 

"So? How does it looks?" his voice was unsure and shaky, looking up timidly at Mark. The younger cleared his throat. Before him was Youngho. In all of his beautiful, natural glory. With deep red lipstick coating his lustful plump lips that he always wanted to taste.

Mark can't lie, he does looks good, _ no _, he looks absolutely ravishing. The overall outcome is unexpectedly elegant, kind of messy given that Mark never put lipstick before and especially not on someone else but it was still so lovely. "It looks really good actually," he smiled warmly.

"Come on! Look!" he gestures to the mirror on the wall. Youngho nods and get up soon followed by Mark. When he sees himself he can't help but think _ "pretty", _ his lips looking fuller than ever, Mark actually did a good job applying the lipstick. It suits him.

It's actually wild how stunning he looks, Youngho's cheeks practically turned the same color as the lipstick, he squeezed his eyes shut and turn away from the mirror. Mark summons the courage to say what he's thinking, "Hyung..you look so beautiful."

Youngho open back his eyes to stare at Mark, his gaze questioning. Did Mark really find him beautiful?

"It's really pretty, you look really pretty, I almost want to kiss you," he said softly. Now it was Mark's turn to blush, regretting was his mouth just said.

Youngho breath hitched, a wave of courage hitting him straight in the face, he walked toward the smaller man who looked up at him. Cupping his face, he looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Can I?" Mark only nodded, Youngho pressed his lips against Mark's soft ones, it was quick and hesitant.

It was just a test kiss, they pulled out quickly and Mark's lips were tinted red thanks to the lipstick. That is when they threw themselves against each other, the taller man's hands firmly positioned on Mark's tiny waist, chest to chest, Mark's hands running through the soft black hair on top of Youngho's head.

The second kiss was longer, less hesitant and hungrier. Mark doesn't process it at first, the way their chest touched, the way Youngho clutches his sleeve, the way they're tongue are battling for dominance, spit everywhere on their lips and slowly running down their chins, the way his heart was beating fast, red lipstick smudged everywhere around their mouths.

Pulling back, panting, Mark immediately put two fingers in Youngho's open mouth that was now a mess of lipstick, and of course Youngho takes them in like the good puppy that he is, sucking on them like his life depended on it. He wrapped his fingers around Mark wrist, pushing his fingers deeper making him gag a little. He was drooling everywhere, lipstick stains around the younger's fingers and his mouth.

"Fuck, it's all over your mouth," Mark said, bringing his other hand to smudge the lipstick even more, the pad of his fingers gently swiping the lipstick all over his mouth who was busy sucking. Elegant red on his skin giving him that completely sinful appearance.

"You should see yourself hyung, you look so hot, a real slut just for me to see," Mark's voice low sending a shiver down Youngho's spine, he looked at Mark with his big puppy eyes, giving his fingers tiny kitten lick, lips shiny and red.

"And you always want to be pretty, right? Always want to be everyone's favorite pretty princess," a low growl left his mouth. "I want to mess you up even more, I want to see that lipstick everywhere on your skin."

_ "Mark." _

_ ♡ _

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@taeilsyndrome](https://t.co/GUR4UKbqXG)


End file.
